The Adventure of A Lifetime
by Fawn Ariwa
Summary: When Cassandrah Tempest, Top Coordinator, Kaylah Pax, Trainer, and Sarah Auburn, Trainer/Coordinator, meet up with Drew, Paul, and Ash, friendships blossom, and those friendships might just beccome more. Fluff, Strong Language, and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the original Pokemon Characters. (Drew Hayden, Paul, Ash Ketchum, Dawn, etc.) I only own my OC's!! (I'm going to use their dub names) (DrewxCassandrah, AshxSarah, KaylahxPaul)

OC List 

Name (Jap.): Sosuki Makimora

Dub Name: Cassandrah Tempest

Hair: Pink, shoulder length. Eyes: Purple Skin: Pale Age: 13 turning 14

Team: Gardevoir (Main Pokemon), Skarmory, Flaffy, Umbreon, Noctowl, Typhlosion

About: Slight Psychic Fetish, Coordinator, but a good battler. Hometown, Azalea Town, very skinny

Name: Kyoki Sakimura

Dub Name: Sarah Auburn

Hair: Auburn, falls halfway down her back Eye: Blue Skin: Average Age: 10

Team: Raichu (main), Pidgeot, Bellosom, Breloom

About: Sligh Grass Fetish, both coordinator and gym battler, Hometown, Sandgem Town, average body type

Name: Yumi Honda

Dub Name: Kaylah Pax

Hair: Light Blue, falls to her butt, she ties it up in a high ponytail eyes: light blue skin: tanned age: 11

Team: Medicham (Main), Hitmontop, Machamp, Makuhita, Hitmonchan, Swellow

About: Very strong Fighting Fetish, gym battler, but occasionally takes part in contests, Hometown, Cerulean City, average, very tall

**Chapter 1, Part 1: Meeting **

"Sarah! You always get us lost!" "

I do not! You always tell us 'don't worry I know where I'm going' so don't blame me Kaylah!"

"Maybe Cassandrah should lead the way!"

"Maybe she should!"

"Will you guys shut it already? I didn't agree to travel with you so you could fight the whole time!"

"We're not fighting!"

"Let's just fly! Skarmory!" Cassandrah slid on her grip and Skarmory took off. She landed in a clearing. "Finally, some peace and-"

"ASH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE'RE GOING! ADMIT IT WE'RE LOST!"

"Shut up Dawn! Miss 'No need to worry'!" Cassandrah slammed her head down onto her knees. Where ever she went shouting people just seemed to show up. "Let's aks that girl over there!" She lifted her head. "hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm trying to get away from all the shouting though."

"How do you get to Jubilife City?"

"That's where I'm headed, mind if I-"

"Look It's Cassandrah! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT?!"

"Kaylah. . ."

"You know her?"

"Yeah this is Kaylah and Sarah, they were my traveling they're so LOUD." Just then a few people burst into the clearing as well, a green haired boy with a Roselia, and a purple haired boy with a Torterra. "Oh wonderful more people, I should get out of here while I can." She was about to have Skarmory fly off when a blue-black haired girl grabbed her wrist.

"Please, can you get us to Jubilife City? I have a contest there!"

"You're a coordinator?"

"Yes. Please!" she pleaded.

"Fine, for a fellow coordinator. Though you look like a rookie. First contest?"

"How'd you know?"

"You look like a rookie." Cassandrah shrugged.

"What about you?"

"I won the Hoenn Grand Festival, twice and the Jhoto Grand Festival, once."

"Wow." The green hair boy ran up to Cassandrah.

"You were last year's Jhoto festival winner?"

"Yeah what about? Wait- aren't you-"

"Drew Hayden." He walked up to her standing about 4 inches from her.

"Right, known for your beautiful Roselia, weird habit of flipping your hair in a very feminine manner, and tons of fangirls."

"That would be me."

"Pleased to meet you, sort of."

"That's a nice Skarmory, how's it at appeals?"

"Oh, Skarmory here is for appeal battles. Flaffy-" she threw a Pokeball in the air, a Flaffy came out. "Is for appeals."

"Flaffy! Flaff!" Flaffy took one look at Drew. "FLAFFY!!!"

"Flaffy no!" Too late Flaffy hit Drew with a thunder attack. "Oh my god I'm so incredibly sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take your word for it. My Flaffy doesn't like strangers being too close to me." She turned to Flaffy. "BAD! You don't try to kill people! Say your sorry to Mr. Drew!" Flaffy walked over Drew.

"Flaaaaaf!" Drew stood up and brushed himself off. He offered Casandrah a rose.

"I would take it but-" He tucked it behind her ear.

"FLAF!" Cassandrah gasped and shoved Drew aside, she was hit hard in the side with Flaffy's Iron Tail.

"Oww. . ." she complained holding her side.

"Let me look." Drew said coming to her side.

"I've never seen this side of Drew, it's like he actually cares." Drew stuck his tongue out childishly. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here." She pointed to her side, lifting her shirt up so that you could see the bruise staring to form. "That looks bad."

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Drew poked her side pretty roughly.

"KYAAAAH!" She jumped a little, and grabbed Drew's wrist with her right hand.

"How about his?" He poked her very gently, she gasped but didn't jump or react in any other way. "I'm not a doctor but I think you'll live, you might have broke a rib though."

"If I broke a rib it could puncture my lung, and then I'll die!!!!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm like the nurse for my group." She poked her side. "I'm fine no break, just a bruise." She turned to Flaffy. "REALLY, STOP ATTACKING PEOPLE!" Flaffy looked at her. "I'm sorry Flaffy, I didn't mean to yell it's just you really need to stop attacking people or you might really hurt someone."

"Flaff!"

"Hey can I battle your Flaffy?"

"Sure Drew!"

"Go Roselia! Ladies first."

"Doesn't that mean you go first?" Cassandrah said sarcastically. "Flaffy, Agility-Thunder punch combo." Before drew could even react to her move Roselai was sent flying. "let's make a wager, 2 out of 3, if I win you travel with us, If you win you can leave or stay if you want."

"Deal. Roselia sleep powder!"

"Thunder-Quick Attack Combo" Flaffy dodged the sleep powder in mid air and hit Roselia dead on. "Now finish with Thunder-Quick Attack-Iron Tail Combo." Roselia was out before Drew could react. She smirked. "One Nothing, Skarmory, your up next."

"Absol, Tackle."

"Skarmory, Agility-Steel Wing Combo."

"Dodg-" Skarmory hit dead on. Absol was out too.

"I win!" she said gleefully. "Wanna try something fun?" she smirked evilly.

"No."

"Sissy."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine what is it?" She put her grip on and wrapped her amr around drew.

"Don't let go, I won't catch you." Skarmory lifted off carrying the two coordinators. "Barrel roll." Skarmory spiraled.

"Holy crap this is weird!"

"Fun more like it!"

XxX-XxX

"You guys are pathetic."

"Go suck it Paul!"

"Loser!"

"I'll shove those word up your ass!" Kaylah shouted. The two trainers glared at each other. _He's kinda cute._

"You probably don't even battle!"

"I probably battle better than you! I beat the Jhoto, Kanto and Hoenn Pokemon Elite Fours!"

"Put your money where your mouth is bitch!" _Damn her for being so hot! _

"Medicham! Use Ice Punch on him!" Medicham's attack hit Paul in the gut.

"Torterra! Giga drain!"

"Dodge and use fire punch!"

"Dodge and use bullet seed!"

"Fire Punch once more! Aim for his head!" The attack hit it's mark and torterra stumbled back.

"Get up you good for nothing!"

"Hey that's no way to treat your Pokemon!" it was Drew and Cassandrah. "It's doing it's best!"

"Well that's not good enough!"

"You're a sick person!"

"Coming from Coordinator Girl it's not an insult!"

"Look Block head, that Pokemon is out there fighting it's hardest and all you can do is yell at it?!"

"Hey Drew, back me up here."

"Sorry, I have to agree with Cassanrah. That's no way to treat your pokemon when it's out there fighting it's hardest." Just then everyone notice that Pikachu was gone.

"Ha ha ha! This Pikachu is ours now!"

"Butch and Cassidy!" Drew and Cassandrah said at the same time.

"This Pikachu'll make a great prize, let's see you win it!" and with that they were gone.

"Let's get to Jubilife, it'll be our best bet." Drew and Cassandrah said at the same time.

"I can carry Drew and I with Skarmory, Swellow and Pidgeot shout be able to get the rest of you."

~Jublife City~

The girls had decided to go shopping and dragged Cassandrah along with them.

"So, Cassandrah-"

"Cass or Cassie."

"Cassie, you like Drew don't you?" Dawn inquired.

"As friend I guess, but I wouldn't want to date him really. His ego is too big."

"Oh, you should enter the Jubilife contest, I want to see your skills."

"Oh okay."

~Meanwhile~

"Drew, what do you think of Cassandrah?"

"Um. . .I don't understand the question." Drew responded blushing and looking away.

"I think you like her."

"I-I-I don't."

"You so do."

"No I don't!" Drew said bluhing darker.

"Kaylah said you did."

"She wouldn't!"

"_What do you think of Cass?" "She's cute, nice, and smells nice." "So you like her?" "Pretty much." "Thanks for trusting me with that." Kylah pulled out her Tape recorder. "Who knows who I'll tell!" She said laughing evilly nd flying off with Pidgeot._

"You should enter the Jubilife contest, Cassandrah is going to enter."

"I Think I will. Anyway what about Pi-"

"And the prize is the rare Pikachu!" Ash ran up to the poster read it and came back.

"It's a couples DANCE contest, and you also use pokemon to enhance the preformace, the age group is 13 to 15." Everyone turned to look at Drew.

"What?"

"How old did you say you were?"

"13"

"Great."

"Wait but what about the couples thing?"

"Drew this is perfect for you! It's somewhat like a Pokemon Contest, AND the only 13 yearold girl is Cassandrah!"

"What if-"

"Since it's to save Pikachu, she'll say yes no matter what!"

~Later~

"Okay, but only to save Pikachu."

"It's split into three rounds: Coreographed by you, improv by you, choreographed by you."

"Since the first round is the formal round, I'll make the outfits." Sarah said

"Nothing too long." Cassandrah said.

"And you can't see each other until you get onstage." Cassandrah slapped her forehead.

"SARAH! It's a dance contest not a wedding!" Sarah just smirked. Cassandrah and Drew blushed.

"What are you implying?!" the both yelled

"Nothing, nothing." Cassandrah blushed darker and looked out the window at the sky. "You guys should get working."

"Fine let's go, Drew." Cassandrah said grabbing Drew's hand a pulling him along. She growled at Paul on her way out.

"Paul, think you can help me here, you and Kaylah are about the same size and Drew and Cassandrah, so if I make it just a little big for you, it should fit them."

"I'll help." Said Kaylah finally acknowledging the group. She stood up. "C'mon Paul, it's to help Pikachu. And Cass'll be ticked if you don't."

"So what? That useless pokemon couldn't even protect itself, why help it?"

"That's so cruel."

Cassandrah and Drew were jumped by some random reporters on their way to a field they'd decided to practice in.

"So is it true that you to will be performing together at the Coordinators Dance Competition?"

"Yeah what of it?" Cassandrah asked darkly.

"We thought you'd like to know that your exes, May and Brendan, will also be performing."

"And you think that'll throw our game? Let's go Drew, practice makes perfect." She dragged him off. "I hate reporters."

~Jubilife Contest~ (One Day Before the dance thingy)

"Next up is Cassandrah Tempest!" She came out wearing dark blue bellbottoms and a black tube top, along with black high heeled ankle boots.

"She'll probably use Flaffy Or Umbreon."

"SKARMORY! CENTER STAGE!"

"SKARMORY?!" everyone shouted. Her Pokeball opened and Skarmory shot out like lightning, then burst it's wings open sending a gust of air into the audience. She pulled a hula-hoop from behind her back and threw it into the air.

"Skarmory! Agility Steel Wing combo!" Skarmory whizzed through the hoop leaving a trail of sliver feathers. "Now, use Double-Team-Metal Sound Combo!" Skarmory replicated itself, in a circle around itself, then used Metal sound.

"Oh my gosh! What power!" Vivian shouted into the microphone.

"Now Swift-Whirlwind Combo!" Skarmory released a swift and then blew it around with whirlwind, taking out all the clones. "Sandstorm-sky attack combo!" Skarmory whipped up a snadstorm then flew out of the eye breaking it up by flying back in. "Now finish with Swift-Aircutter Combo!" The air cutter blew swift into little dust shards. In a flahs Skarmory was in the sky with Cassandrah hanging onto his leg.

"Beautiful! 10!"

"A 10 from me as well!"

"10! Was this Skarmory's first time in appeals?"

"Yes."

"Amazing!" Cassandrah suddenly let go, and landed perfectly on her feet. Skarmory came down after and she huggedh im.

"Omigosh I love you, I love you, I love you!" She came off stage and threw her arms around Dawn. "Thank you for telling me to enter!" Drew came up to Cassandrah.

"Hey Cass, I saw your performance, you rock." He said hugging her. She blushed and pushed him away.

"Personal Space."

"Sorry." He blushed.

~Finals~

"And the finals have come down to Drew Hayden-" His random fangirls stated screaming "And Cassandrah Tempest!!" Her fanboys yelled for her.

"Lukcy you're cute Cass."

"Flatter me all you want, I still won't go easy on you. Typholosion!"

"Masquerain!"

~To Be Continued~

Okay, so each chapter will be spilt into three parts, first section centering on Drew and Cassandrah, second on Paul and Kaylah, and last on Ash and Sarah. Read and Review People~!

Drew: No Fluff?

Me: Not yet

Paul: I hate fluff, good it's not here. *glares at Fawn* Idiot girl, better not put any.

Me: Just for that I'm so putting a KaylahxPaul fluff scene in the next part.

Paul: I'll hit you if you do.

Me: I'd like to see you try! *runs off*

Cassandrah: Um yeah Read and review, and enjoy you're little side story, part one.

**Side Story: 1**

"C'mon just put it on!"

"No!"

"I'll MAKE you!"

"You wouldn't!" Cassandrah dived on top of Drew, Holding his wrists down.

"Sarah!" Sarah slipped the Mightyena ears headband and made it stay with intracitely woven clips. Then held Drew's wrists down while Cassandrah tied the Collar around his neck. "Lastly," drew got up only to be slammed against a wall as cassandrah tied a tail around his belt. "Come on now." She pulled on the string attached to the Collar. "we still have to get Paul and Ash." She had on Skarmory wings and tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, Dawn can you do the disclaimer, I have to go write a fluff scene. *snickers and looks at Paul***

**Dawn: Sure, she doesn't own Pokemon or any of the characters, she only owns Cassandrah, Kaylah, and Sarah.**

So Drew and Cass were in the middle of the finals. Who will win? And what will happen between Paul and Kaylah?

**Chapter 1, Part 2: This is Pathetic**

"_Masquerain! Bubble Attack!"_

"That'll really hurt Typhlosion!"

"Don't worry about it, Kaylah. Cassandrah's Typholosion looks strong, where is she from?" asked Paul

"Azalea Town. Why?"

"Because that would make Typholosion her starter, so it's probably been through worse than a Bubble attack."

"_Typhlosion use Swift!"_ The powerful swift cut through the bubbles making blue sparkles rain down on Typhlosion, and also hit Masquerain dead on. She smirked. _"Now, Shadow Claw-Focus Punch Combo!"_ Typhlosion's shadow Claw threw Masquerain into the ground along with Focus punch. It was still up though. _"Let's finish this-" "Masquerain use Silver Wind!" "Use Eruption!" "No!"_ Masquerain was out.

"I should've known there was nothing to worry about!" Kaylah said standing up.

"Everyone has their doubts."

"Whoa! A Water Pokemon just lost to a fire pokemon!"

"Types aren't everything." Paul and Kaylah, Both said. Dawn had been knocked out in the first battles, Drew and Cass making it really hadn't shocked her. Sarah ran down to congradulate her friend on her first Sinnoh Ribbon. Paul got up. "This is stupid, I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you." Kaylah said standing up.

"Why? I don't need you." Paul said, it came out a little sharper than he'd wanted it to though. Kaylah flinched and lowered her head a little so her bangs were covering her eyes. He couldn't tell if she was crying but she might have been.

"Oh, uh, okay then." She said her voice shaking a little she pushed past Paul and ran out. Cassandrah witnessed the whole thing.

"Wait-I didn't mean-"

"Nice job, idiot!!" she shouted running after, Kaylah with Sarah following close behind her, Paul followed soon after. . Kaylah was already on her way out of Jubilife City. She pulled out a Pokeball. Someone grabbed her wrist, and she found herself looking into the eyes of Paul.

"What do you want?!" she asked sharply pulling her hand from Paul's grasp.

"What are you doing?" she ignored him. And released the pokemon.

"Swellow!" she boarded Swellow, placing reigns on him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"And where would that be?"

"Cerulean City." Paul grabbed her wrist and pulled her off Swellow, not expecting that she fell on her arse. "Asshole." She muttered, picking herself up off the ground. She pulled out a different Pokemon. "Hitmontop, Mega Kick." Paul was sent flying back, she put Hitmontop it it's Pokeball, and boarded Swellow again.

"Wait." Paul grabbed her wrist again pulling her off Swellow, she was ready this time and landed on her feet, until Swellow stretched it's wings out of boredom and knocked her forward. She wasn't wearing her sneakers like normal, she was wearing her weird espedrills because they made her jeans fit, length-wise. Unfortunately, she wasn't a coordinator so she didn't dress up much, so she tripped, and fell. . .on top of Paul. Kaylah and Paul were about and inch far from each other. Both blushed.

"So. . .I guess I'll be going now." She pushed herself off the ground and walked over to Swellow only to be pulled back again. "Stop doing that!" she snapped at Paul.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you, and ask you if you wanted to train with me tonight!"

"Oh. . .well sure, I'll meet you in the clearing over there. And we can spy on Drew and Cassie." She winked and walked off, Swellow following close behind. _Is this a date? No, it's not. He doesn't like me and he never will._

Cassandrah came running up. "Okay, I just saw Kaylah. She was smiling, blushing and humming. Three things she never does! What did you say to her?"

"None of your business." She walked off muttering curses under her breath.

~That Night~

"Torterra, Leaf Storm." Chimchar took a direct hit. "Idiot your supposed to dodge!" Paul looked to see, pale blue eyes glittering in the shadows. The clods moved and the moonlight illuminated the shadows, revealing, none other than Kaylah, standing in the shadows.

"If you want your Pokemon to get stronger, you have to train it's weaknesses, not it's strengths. And one of Chimchar's strengths is taking hits."

"Don't tell me how to train my Pokemon."

"Then let's battle, and you'll see how right I am." She threw a Pokeball in the air.

"Swell!"

"Okay, Chimchar Flame Wheel!"

"Dodge and Use Arial Ace."

"Dodge and use Ember."

"Take that, then use gust." Swellow took a direct hit then whipped up a gust throwing Chimchar back. "Now, use Quick Attack and Peck." Chimchar was sent flying, but he stood up again. "You're move, try for a combo attack.

"Use Ember, then Flame wheel."

"Dodge, that!" Swellow got out of the way, Ember missed but Flame Wheel was a direct hit. "SWELLOW!" The Pokemon was knocked out. "Return buddy you were a lot of help. See, all Pokemon are strong, you just need to play up their strengths and cover their weaknesses." She turned to Paul. "Now come with me." She had left all but Medicham and Swellow at the Pokemon Center. A Skitty jumped out. "Too cute! It's mine! Medicham! Ice Puch!" Medicham knocked Skitty out, and she caught it. "Good you're mine now." She walked over towards a faint melody. "I guess we were right, the other reason we picked Drew and Cass, that we told very few people, you being one of the few not told, was we thought they'd be most graceful. We were right."

"Um, yeah that's great." She turned around ad looked at Paul kinda sad like. "What's up?"

"If Drew goes his spearate way, which he will, Cass is probably going to go with him. It'll be lonely with out her. . ."

"What about Sarah?"

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but she's kinda annoying. Being younger than Cass and I, she depends on us for EVERYTHING. If I had one wish it would be that she got a sense of independence." Paul chuckled. "I'm serious, and I'm fairly certain that's the first time you've laughed since I met you."

"Can I battle your Medicham?"

"No, but you can battle my Skitty."

"Okay let's go with that then."

"Skitty!"

"Chimchar!"

"Skitty, Use attract!"

"Flame wheel!"

"Tackle!" Skitty Nailed Chimchar dead on. Chimchar got up. "Now Skitty, assist!" Skitty used flamethrower on Chimchar, not doing too much Damage.

"Flamethrower!"

"Assist!" A flame thrower collided with Flamethrower exploding causign both Pokemon to faint. "Good Job Skitty, return."

"Useless."

"Like I said hone it's skills!" with that she ran off to Jubilife City.

~The Next Morning~

"The Competition isn't until this evening, let's see, wanna battle me again. I want to work with Skitty some more."

"I told you, I want to battle your Medicham."

"Well that battle will come when Skitty's rounded out."

"Fine, Bring Skitty On!"

"Skitty! Tackle!"

"Chimchar Dodge!"

"Iron Tail!" skitty's iron tail hit it's mark knocking Chimchar out. "I've been doing some morning training. Taught Skitty, Iron Tail and Shock Wave." Paul pulled Chimchar back.

"Now can I battle Medicham?"

"Very well. Medicham!"

"Electabuzz! Thunder Punch!"

"Match it!" The two Thunder Punches collided exploding. Medicham barely had a scratch on it, while Electabuzz was hurt decently.

"Thunder!"

"Fire Punch." Medicham hit Electabuzz in the gut.

"What was your first Pokemon?" Paul asked enthralled by Medicham's strength.

"Meditite. I caught with the help of my dad's Pidgeoto."

"Cool. Thunder Once more!"

"Hi Jump Kick." Electebuzz was knocked out. "I wonder, after the dance competition, will Drew and Cass leave?"

"How do you know Cassandrah will go with Drew, and that Drew will allow it?" Paul asked.

"Drew likes Cass, I have the confession on tape, and Cass, I can't say she doesn't like him, but she doesn't like him in the same way, but this dance contest thing just might change that."

~The Contest~

"And Now, Drew Hayden and Cassandrah Tempest!" Typhlosion and Masquerain came out onstage first. As the music started, the two appeared onstage. Cassandrah in a flurry of flames, and Drew in a storm of bubbles.

"I don't know why I even bothered to stick around for this I'm out of here." Paul said getting up. Everyone turned to look at him. Kaylah jumped up and grabbed his hand with both hers. "What?" Once again it came out sharper than inteded but, Kaylah's expression didn't falter this time.

"Please, stay. At least until the end of this round." Kaylah pleaded, her pale blue eyes burning through him. "Please?"

"Fine." He said sitting down next to Kaylah, the two took one look at the stage.

"You know what? Never mind let's go!" she dragged him out. Once safely outside she let her Pokemon out for a run. "I'd much rather have a good battle once and a while."

"Hey lady! I want to battle your Skitty!"

"Promise not to cry when you lose?"

"Like I'll lose." The boy said sarcastically. "Come on out, Zubat!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Skitty, use tackle."

"Dodge, is that the best you can do?"

"No, Now jump and use Shock Wave." Skitty jumped and hit Zubat with shock wave for a 1-hit KO. "Run along now." Casssandrah and Sarah came up to them. "I take it your first round is over?" Kaylah looked at Cassandrah, who nodded.

"Hey, Can I battle your Skarmory?" asked Paul suddenly.

"Fine, Skarmory come out, it's time to kick ass."

"Chimchar, use flame thrower."

"Whirlwind, then Metal sound." Chimchar's fire didn't even get close to hitting Skarmory before the fire was out and a metallic screech filled the air. "now use Steel Wing." Even without agility Skarmory was pretty fast. Chimchar got knocked back but not hhurt too bad, as Skarmory had, purposely, only grazed him.

"Get up you good for nothing!"

"Hey that's not nice! Chimchar's doing it's best!" Cassandrah shouted, she may be a kind human being but when it comes to the ethical treatment of Pokemon she's got a short fuse, and that's when she get's angry.

"So what it's a weak pathetic Pokemon anyway!" Cassandrah narrowed her eyes matching Paul's glare. Lightning crackled between the two.

"It's still a living thing with feelings!" She hissed angrily.

"Feelings? Feelings make you weak!"

"Feelings are something you can't ignore! Like the ones you have for Kaylah!" Paul flinched and blushed. _Damn her!_

"Look Bitch! Just shut your mouth and let me do things my way!"

"Maybe your way isn't always the ethical way you asshole!" The tension in the air was making the Pokemon a little jittery. "Skarmory return."

"and Maybe you should shut your fucking mouth!" Paul yelled. "You goddamned angsty bitch!"

"I'm not angsty! I'm pissed as hell!" In a flash Cassandrah had shot forward, grabbed the front of Paul's shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

"Get away from me you pathetic loser!" One thing, that Sarah and Kaylah had learned is not to underestimate Cassandrah, as nice as she may be, she can fly off the handle. And when she does. . .

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear that you jerkass!"

"I sad: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PATHETIC LOSER!" Cassandrahs leg swung in a high arc knocking Paul back about 10 feet. She threw a Pokeball into the air.

"Noctowl, Use Confusion!" she smiled evilly as Noctowl lifted Paul in to the air. "Now Flaffy, use Iron tail!" Flaffy came out of it's Pokeball and hit Paul with Iron Tail sending him flying. "Now. . ." she laughed maniacly. "Noctowl use-" Kaylah slapped her hand over the girl's mouth. "Paul run while you're ahead!"

"I don't think I can stand!" Paul complained from across the field.

"Cover your ears. Skitty!" She let Skitty out. "Use sing!" Kaylah felt Cassandrah become less resiliant, and finally she fell asleep. "Stop skitty!" her words slurred together, she yawned. Paul had managed to pick himself up off the ground and walked over to Kaylah. He hit her over the head. "Oww, what was that for?!"

"You were about to fall asleep!"

"Oh, thanks then."

"So what was that about."

"Cassandrah keeps her emotions bottled up, and in the event she gets set off like that all her emotions turn into some sort of rage."

"I see, we should get her back, I'm going to see Nurse Joy though."

"You should, her Flaffy's Iron Tail is not something to mess with."

~Back At The Pokemon Center~

"Ha ah, sorry about that Paul."

"whatever."

"Meanie. . ."

"Bitch." Static crackled as the two locked eyes.

"I hate you." She hissed.

"I-" Kaylah slapped her hand over his motuh.

"Quit while your ahead. And I never got to ask you guys how you did!" Kaylah exclaimed taking her hand off Paul's mouth.

"We're currently in first place, though I worry greatly about the improv thing. Especially after the FIRE INCIDENT today!" Cassandrah said looking worried.

"I told you not to tell people about that!" Drew said blushing.

"Fire incident?" Dawn asked, kind of worried.

"He almost stepped into-" Drew hit the back of her head. "Owwwww! I just lost 100 brain cells!"

"You had 100? I thought-"

"You THOUGHT? Big achievement there, now let's work on feeling emotions! This:" she smiled "Is called happy!" Dawn giggled. Paul just rolled his eyes. Drew handed her a rose, it was pink, the same colour as her hair. "I'm not that easily won over!" He tucked the rose behind her ear. She pulled it back out. "Typhlosion!" She threw it in the air, using one of her many strange magic tricks, when Typhlosion's fire it he rose it wasn't damaged, it just turned black. She caught it. "Now this is something I could learn to like." She said tucking the black rose behind her ear. A hand was placed on her back. "Who's touching me?" She asked.

"It's me, Harley." She turned around, shrieked and jumped back landing in Drew's lap.

"Sorry." She turned back to Harley. "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO CROSS DRESSED AS MAY IN THE KANTO GRAND FESTIVAL!" she cried out.

"How'd you know?"

"You have purple hair, you're voice a shrill, high-pitched and annoying, and you talk like a girl. You're hard to forget." She stated. "Now. . ." she crawled behind Drew, and pushed him forward. "Make the scary she-man go away." She said.

_Scary she-man, buuuurn!_ Drew thought.

"I'm offened!" Harley said in mock sadness.

"That was the point. Now go away scary,Cacturne-obssessed, cross-dressing, she-man!" Harley reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her out from behind Drew.

"A few insults aren't enough to get rid of me." He said pulling her close to him. She looked terrified.

"NOOOOO! I'm going to be raped by a scary, cross dresser!!!!"

_Ha ha, burned again._ Drew thought. "Stop being so overly dramatic." He said to Cassandrah.

"I'm NOT! I seriously would not put it past Harley to rape me!"

"Come on, don't you trust me?" Harley said taking her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him.

"No, I don't trust you. I didn't then, I don't now, and never will." Drew wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out of Harley's grasp.

"Just leave her alone! Now I wouldn't put it past you to rape her either!"

"At least someone agrees with me." Cassandrah said rolling her eyes. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled evilly. "Flaffy, use Iron Tail!" she said releasing Flaffy. Flaffy actually ended up missing but Harley sorta got the point.

"I'll leave for now, but remember, darling. Our paths will cross again!" he said to Cassandrah, bringing his face questionably close to hers.

"Ahhhh! Comfort Zone!" She shouted pushing Harley away.

"remember we'll see each other again." She looked terrified, she was actually shaking. The mood in the room had drastically changed, from joyous to serious and a little scared.

~That Night~

Cassandrah lay awake in bed, she was too scared to sleep. One thing about her relationship with Harley was that his presence left a lasting impression on her. She crawled out of bed and crept into the boys' room.

"Drew?" She whispered shaking him gently, it was 12:30 am.

"What?" he whispered yawning.

"2 things: 1) You sleep too much, 2) Can I sleep with you tonight, Harley really scares me. I'll tell you more in the morning."

"Fine." He whispered.

"Thank you." She crawled in with him and curled close to his body wrapping her arms around him.

"And I don't sleep too much." She giggled and fell asleep. She woke up earlier than normal, like wriggled out of Drew's grasp, he had his arms around her waist, and snuck back out. She really didn't need the rest of them to wake up and find her there. She changed and went to get something ot eat. When she came back everyone was ready.

"Did you guys eat yet?"

"No, and you have explaining to do." Drew said. Kaylah was talking to Paul.

"We're gonna go train, see yah!" Kaylah said, Paul left dragging Kaylah behind him.

"So how do you know Harley anyway?" Ash asked Cassandrah.

"Allow me to explain." Cassandrah's eyes widened upon hearing the voice behind her. She crawled over Drew and latched tightly onto his arm.

"Make it go awayyyyyyyyyy!" she whined. "It gives me nightmares!"

~xXx . xXx~

Me: Next For some SarahxAsh Fluff. *Evil Smile*

Ash: Pikachu! Shock her before-

Me: No you don't, Cassandrah will be after you if you do. Read. Review, and enjoy the next bit of your side story!

**Side Story: 2**

"Drew? They got you in a Mightyena-why are you two looking at me like that?" Ash said, Sarah pulled out a Wigglytuff Ears Headband. "FUCK!" When Ash tried to run Cassandrah grabbed the back of his shirt and forced him on the ground. Ten intracitely woven clips later, and tail around the belt, and Sarah, dressed as Pidgeot, led Ash, dressed as Wigglytuff, to go find Kaylah and Paul. When the came around the corner, Paul was helping Kaylah with her Swellow wings. She saw them and got a glint in her eyes, she turned a dived on top of Paul.

"Rule number one: Never trust us when it comes to Cosplay Cons!" She said. Paul looked over at Drew and Ash tied to collars.

"Now, now, we don't want to hurt you. But you're going to dress up either way." The three girls cackled wickedly.

"Dammit." He reached for his Pokeballs.

"Looking for these?" Cassandrah held them out. "I trained as a pickpocket for a bit."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."


	3. Authors Note

Author's note:

This story was going too fast for even me to keep up with it, so I'm discontinuing it, and starting over separating, DrewxOC, PaulxOC, but no AshxOC. He just bores me for some reason, so I can't do a fic with him. I might try an AshxOC but it will suck because Ash is not weird, wacky or unusual in any way, in my opinion.

Drew: She's drawn to weird and wacky, that's why she likes Harley's character!

Fawn: Shut up! But yesh (not a typo, that's how I talk) I do like Harley, he's funny and he amuses me.

Harley: *Dancing around like an idiot*

Drew: . . .freak.

Harley and Fawn: I'm INSULTED!

Okay, I'll have the first chapter or the DrewxOC story up ASAP!

**Akiyama-64: **Thanks for reviewing, I've read a lot of classics, but I got bored and never finished most of them. I really don't incorporate that stuff because it bores me. (I tried once and fell asleep at my computer, at noon in full sunlight) Thanks for the tip though.


End file.
